


Treasure (that is what you are)

by Yumi_Cake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Merman!AU, Romance, baekhyun is a sailor who can't really sail a boat but he does it anyways, baektao, implied sulay, merman!tao, sailor!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Cake/pseuds/Yumi_Cake
Summary: Zitao is a merman who much prefers being alone and relaxing in his cove, but then the annoying (cute) sailor by the name of Baekhyun starts popping up.





	Treasure (that is what you are)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: L230  
> Pairing: Byun Baekhyun/ Huang Zitao  
> Monster(s):mermaids  
> Rating: pg-13  
> Warnings: slight language, baekhyun's abs being loud, too much driftwood  
> Word Count: 4.1k  
> Author's Note: I can't resist me some good baektao, so I wanna thank the prompter for being awesome and making the prompt, I had LOTS of fun with it! It was kind of rushed since I was writing it in between other fests and school, but I hope it's to your liking!  
> Also  
> Maybe after reading this y'all can go out and try and get yourselves a s/o that's a merperson

If there’s one thing Zitao hates more than winter, when the water turns cold and sends chills up his fins, or when flocks of seagulls decide to swoop in at the early hours of the morning and wake him from a pleasant slumber- it has to be the shipwrecks.

 

The cove that Zitao calls home is stunning. An open, sunny area with soft white sands leads to a structure of white caverns that provide him shade. There’s holes that cast delightful patches of sunlight and keep the area well lit while protecting Zitao from the sun (and consequently drying out). Zitao couldn’t be any happier where he is, having loved being close enough to the water, while still having a nice piece of land to lounge around on in comparison to an uncomfortable rock, like he’s witnessed some merfolk do.

 

 However, the only blemish on the otherwise picturesque area is the pieces of wood floating around the area in which Zitao resides.

 

It’s annoying, really. Every month, at least a handful of sailors crash their ships in the waters around his cove, leaving the crystal clear waters no longer capable of swimming through without having to worry about bumping into a large piece of wood. Not only that, but the driftwood that accumulates is starting to get to an intolerable amount, so much so that his tail will get caught on a piece, or he’ll hit his head if he isn’t paying attention while he’s swimming.

 

Thankfully, the waves do some good and carry it away before it becomes too worrying, or it ends up washing up onto the beaches of the coast a few miles from him.

 

And while he can utilize some of the wood to decorate his cove or use it for something other than drifting aimlessly in his waters, that still leaves the issues of the _sailors_.

 

Merfolk aren’t an exactly shy species; they’re a very social group, especially when it comes to interacting with humans. Having shared the waters for so long, most merfolk and humans get along and are well-aware of each other’s existence. It isn’t as much of a novelty seeing a mermaid now as it was a hundred years ago, and sailors aren’t at all surprised to find a group of mermaids resting along rocks near shores or frequenting the bright bays along the coasts.

 

Zitao, though not shy, is more antisocial than the rest of his species. Unlike many of his kind, he prefers to keep to himself instead of actively seeking the company of sailors. It’s not like he’s prejudiced towards humans in any way, but he’s always preferred the silence in his cove and the sounds of the waters gently washing up on the shore than taking part in conversation. It’s just the way he is.

 

 _It’s astounding that you have friends_ , Yixing had teased one day. _I’m surprised that you talk to me!_

 

Yixing was a merman, a few years older than Zitao, who he had met while swimming around the coral reefs a few miles from his cove. He hadn’t intended to make a friend, but Yixing just had a charm about him that even Zitao couldn’t resist. Since then, the two would meet up regularly, chatting idly as they relaxed under the warmth of the morning sun or among the colorful walls of coral which Yixing took care of. He was one of the few people Zitao considered a close friend, perhaps the closest friend he had.

 

But along those lines, Yixing was right. Zitao honestly only made conversation when he had to. That normally meant that outside his conversations with Yixing, he’d probably have to direct a sailor to his destination about once a week, twice at most. But nowadays, with talk of treasure to be found or the quest to win the heart of some merperson, that number had jacked up significantly; leaving Zitao with the responsibility of helping all the lost heroes in their search for riches.

 

And although Zitao usually steers away from interaction as much as he can, he can’t help but sigh and nod as he sees the hopeful shimmer in the eye’s of a sailor who’s in love.

 

However, it seems that Zitao gains yet another problem in the form of one tiny sailor in particular.

 

 

___

 

 

It’s a day like many others in which Tao spends in his cove, relaxing onto the warm white sands while half of his tail lays submerged in the tides that almost shyly roll onto the shore. He’s seconds away from dozing off when a loud yelp startles him awake, and he’s sitting up and cautiously swimming to the source of the noise.

 

At first he’s sure it’s just another seagull that flew into a wall of the rocks when they weren’t paying attention, but instead is met with a man. He’s try to push at the dinghy in the hopes of dislodging it from the rocks which its stuck in, but with no success.

 

“Who are you?” Zitao asks, ignoring the way the man released a startled yelp as he flails to turn around, and looks at the sailor with an almost bored expression. (If he does happen to be a sailor, he appears not to be a very good one, by the looks of it.)

 

The man simply gapes at him in stunned silence; he looks as if he’s never seen a merperson before.

 

The merman almost wants to shy away at the gaze he feels drag over him, from his platinum blond hair, to his sun-kissed skin, down to his tail sparkling with iridescent hues of blues and purples. It isn’t like Zitao to flush because he _knows_ he’s stunning, but he can’t help but do so under such a genuinely, flattering gaze.

 

“Wow, you’re gorgeous,” the stranger says in awe, completely ignoring Zitao before giving him a wide smile. “Will you go on a date with me?”

 

 _Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me_ , Zitao thinks to himself.

 

The only answer he gives the sailor is a splash of water to the face before he’s disappearing beneath the waves. The last thing he hears is a muffled _My name’s Baekhyun!_ as he spares a glance over his shoulder and sees the outline of the other staring at him.

 

What a wacky guy.

 

 

___

 

 

From that point on, it seems that _Baekhyun_ seems dead set on pestering him.

 

Zitao is more than accustomed to seeing all kinds of sailors and heroes pass through and around the waters he makes his way through. And while he _still_ has to worry about them still asking for directions, and the ever-present problem of new wood that seems to come through, it seems that _now_ he has to deal with Baekhyun dropping by every few days or so.

 

(He can’t seem to understand why he’s suddenly gotten the attention of this random sailor, but Zitao decides to breathe deep and put up with it, just like he does with a lot of other things.)

 

Baekhyun’s made more than a few visits in just the past few days alone, and Zitao can’t help but let out a suffering sigh everytime he hears the overjoyed cry of his name in the distance.

 

When he turns to his right, said man is already hopping off the dinghy -the exact one he had crashed just a months prior- and landing onto the sand, giving the merman a wave. “Pleasant weather we’re having, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

Zitao hums. The weather has been nice, but he knows Baekhyun is making small talk since the weather is usually nice in these parts. He decides not to indulge in it for too long

 

“How’d you even get my name?” He asks. He’s not creeped out, quite the contrary, the way his name sounds coming off of the brunette’s tongue has his stomach doing flips. He also  _might_ be asking the question a few months late, but it's not as if anyone's counting.

 

“Yixing told me.”

 

Under his breath, Zitao lets out a curse. He had a feeling he’d regret telling Yixing as soon as the older merman got a particular glint in his eyes, one to which he wouldn’t explain Zitao the reason. That, and because Yixing seemed _excited_ with the fact Zitao seemingly got himself a suitor. He had even told Zitao that,  _now you won't be sad and lonely!_ He knows Yixing is just poking fun at him, but still,  _damn_ _._

 

And how would Baekhyun be able to talk to Yixing? Of course he would get lost and strike up a conversation with Zitao's own  _friend_ and of course Yixing would just  _spill_ every detail to Baekhyun that he knew.

 

“I’d really appreciate it if you would stop littering my waters with parts of those boats of yours. Thanks.”

 

“Aw, c’mon Tao, that was one time! The rest isn’t me, I swear. See! I even fixed mine!” He pouts, and points over to his boat. Zitao knows he fixed it, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to come here in the first place.

 

“That’s bullshit. What about that one time you came in that rowboat and tried singing Kiss the Girl?”

 

Baekhyun gives him an intense stare, probably the most serious Zitao has seen on his face, before he speaks. “....Listen, I was trying to be _romantic_.”

 

“Did being romantic mean you also scripted crashing that one too, or was that completely impromptu?” The merman smirks at the loss of words from the sailor. Although he’s not usually one to humor people and their small talk, he will admit that banter with Baekhyun is always entertaining.

 

Baekhyun lets out a huff as he plops onto the sand next to Zitao, falling back onto it with a sigh as he makes himself comfortable. The merman has to hide his smile, because Baekhyun looking so relaxed makes him look like a puppy. And he’s even in one of those cute sailor suits and now he looks like a _sailor puppy_ , which is a beyond cute visual.

 

“Don’t tell me you sailed all the way over here just to relax on the sand, when you have a beach of your own?” he asks, letting his tail slip back into the water.

 

“No, I didn’t.” He doesn’t open his eyes as he turns his head in Zitao’s direction, “I came here to ask: did you wanna go on a date with me?”

 

When the merman turns to his right, he can see the other’s bright smile. He watches from the corner of his eyes as Baekhyun watches him run a hand through the platinum locks, before turning with a smile. “Sorry Baekhyun, I’ll pass.”

 

Before Baekhyun leaves, he turns to the merman again. “I’m just gonna keep asking! Until you say yes!”

 

“How persistent…” Zitao mumbles to himself, chuckling as he watches Baekhyun’s boat grow smaller in the distance.

 

As “annoying” as he may be, Zitao will admit that the tiny sailor with the button nose is very cute. Although, he’d never tell Baekhyun, or else he’d _never_ hear the end of it from the chatterbox sailor.

 

 

___

 

 

Baekhyun is surprised when he doesn’t see Zitao swimming around the large area that makes his cove, or sunbathing on the white sands. He’s even more surprised that the entire area is absolutely littered with driftwood to the point where he has to stop meters from the cove.

He hadn’t had a chance to visit the object of his affections the past few days due to bad storms, and can only guess the source of all the wood is from the storm sending it all over here.

 

“Tao? Are you alright?” He calls, but receives no answer. There’s no sound indicating his presence. He’s worried about Zitao, but has to remind himself that the merman is most likely safe, remembering merfolk usually retreat under the water’s surface while they wait for the more severe storms to die down.

 

Either way, he can’t leave wood to drift up and build up, like it has along the cove. Piles have already formed along the edge of the sand and litter the edge of the pristine beach. And although he’d like to see Zitao, he’s far more concerned about the other’s well-being. If he did choose to wait out the storm in his cove, he could be there stuck without food. The thought scares Baekhyun more than he’d care to admit, and quickly, he begins fishing out the wood and throwing the pieces onto his boat.

 

 

Zitao puts up with his particularly strong emotions by sleeping them off. He knows it's not exactly the best coping mechanism, but like, _sleep._

 

The young merman had never had a reason to be seriously upset with humans, not up until a few days. A band of careless teenagers had managed to destroy a portion of coral along the reef he and Yixing visited. As if that weren’t enough, the wreckage from their boat were beginning to collect significantly along the area, and Zitao knew it was only a matter of time until it drifted to his cove.

 

And then there was the storm.

 

It didn’t concern the merman too much. The weather wasn’t too severe, but it was enough to have him taking shelter beneath the waves for the time being. Once there had been a lull in the harsh winds and heavy rain, he had made his way back to his cove, opting he had been away long enough.

 

That had been a day ago. And upon waking up that morning, to the warm sand underneath his body, he could also tell that _yes, the wood did get stuck in his cove_. But unlike all the other times where he could just push it away, there was enough to hinder him from swimming, blocking him in his little area.

 

Unamused, he had decided to lay back down and sleep off the agitation he felt simmering in his gut.

 

When he wakes back up, he no longer feels his tail hit a piece of wood, but sink down into the water. Almost immediately he’s up, and looking around his now….spotless cove.

 

_Where had all the wood gone?_

 

Slowly, he slips into the water and swims around his cove, checking the right side and seeing it spotless. When he turns back to check the left, he’s met with a sight that leaves him feeling _hot_ , even if he’s submerged in cool water. Baekhyun, as in the sailor with the soft features that remind you more of a stuffed animal rather than some curious adventurer, is hauling wood from the water onto his boat, letting out a grunt at the effort. What’s more is that he’s _shirtless_ , his skin gleaming with a slight sheen of sweat. Zitao almost short circuits as he watches a couple droplets of water run down his _abs._ Suddenly Zitao can feel himself flushing as he’s pretty sure he’s not only fallen for Baekhyun’s cute and adorable charm, but that he’s also falling for that _nice ass six pack_.

 

Zitao silently watches, and even when Baekhyun notices and turns to him, quickly hopping out of his boat and wading over to Zitao in worry, all he can do is hide his incredibly red face in the other’s neck because _what the hell, how can a puppy have killer abs_.

 

___

   
" _Yixing..."_ Zitao moans pitifully, waiting for Yixing to get done attending to the fish and the coral and pay attention to  _him._

 

 _"_ Hmm?" is all the other hums.

 

"I have a problem."

 

This seems to get the other merman's attention, and he looks up, head tilted in confusion.

 

Zitao absently takes note of how  _pretty_ he is, how his jet-black hair frames his face nicely and contrasts with the vibrant red of his eyes and the fiery red of his tail. Although the color combination is a little fierce (softer colors would definitely suit Yixing's  _very soft_ personality), he can't help but admire how beautiful his friend really is. It's no surprise that he'd managed to snag his own suitor a while ago, one Kim Junmyeon; a friendly and  _wealthy_ man who sailed for leisure and didn't hesitate in spoiling his own merman sweetheart. It's probably the dimples. 

 

(Zitao had to pretend not to be jealous every time he spotted Yixing showing up with a new article of jewelry every so often.)

 

But because Yixing  _did_ seem to have some experience in this whole  _liking another person_ thing, he decides it shouldn't be a problem to ask.

 

"You know that sailor I told you about? The kind of cute one with the puppy face and the soft looking brown hair that keeps annoying me all the time?"

 

Yixing nods, patiently listening. "Mhmm."

 

"Well...I maybe  _sort of_ don't dislike him?" He mumbles, looking over to the other man who's intently listening. At least he  _thinks_ Yixing's listening. He's kind of giving him a blank stare.

 

" _Ugh, okay- **fine**_. I  _really_ like him."

 

Almost immediately, Yixing's face lights up and he begins to excitedly swim around Zitao. The blank stare  _always_ works.

 

"I'm glad you're done lying to yourself. But yeah, I've known." Before Zitao can start, he cuts him off. "All you talk about is him, and your insults consist of ' _his outfit is so cutely dumb'_ and  _'god he has such a dumb laugh I want to hear it like, all the time'_ so you weren't exactly being subtle about it. But how is that a problem?"

 

Zitao, dramatic as ever, leans over a ridge of coral, which he immediately regrets as it digs uncomfortably into his back. But he doesn't move, because he's  _trying_ to prove a point.

 

" _Because,"_ he wails,"I'm antisocial. I'm not  _supposed_ to like him!"

 

All Yixing offers is another blank stare. Zitao finds it infuriating how well it works.

 

"Ge...what do I do?" He sighs, resigned.

 

The other chuckles, swimming over to him and comfortingly rubs his back.

 

"Just talk to him. I know you aren't the most social of mermen, but it isn't like he won't be happy to see you."

 

____

 

Zitao’s never been nervous until today.

 

He’s swimming away from his cove, which isn’t unusual since he leaves every so often to go for food, or talk with Yixing. But he isn’t going to any of his usual places today.

 

It doesn’t take him very long to get to the island he’s seen Baekhyun sail in the direction of whenever he leaves. The swim was probably a few miles at most. Baekhyun is currently outside on the beach, probably talking a walk before he hears a loud _splash_ , and looks down at the foot of the shore to see none other than….. _Tao_?

 

The merman, _rather attractively_ , sputters and spits the sand out of his mouth as a lieu of curses leave his mouth. He _may_  have miscalculated how steep that sand went and swam face first in it. Baekhyun would laugh about how funny it is that a pretty thing like Zitao has a mouth worse than a sailor if he weren't too busy helping him up the shore.

 

“Tao? What’re you doing here?” He asks, voice a mix of shock and excitement.

 

After a few more moments _-more sand being spit out-_ Tao looks up, flipping his hair out of his face and sending a few droplets onto Baekhyun’s face. “I’m here to take a walk, same as you.” He sighs sarcastically, before repositioning himself on his side. “ _What do you think_?”

 

“...Did you swim all the way over here just to see me?”

 

“...What do you think, Baekhyun?”

 

The sailor can’t help but smile as he notices the way a blush dusts Zitao’s cheeks, which he manages to catch before the merman has a chance to duck his head.

 

“I came to ask if you’d like to chat and eat. But...you’d have to provide the food since...I can’t exactly cook and I don’t think you’d enjoy eating kelp and fruit…”

 

Baekhyun simply laughs, cupping the merman's cheek and giving him a warm smile.

 

“Of course.”

 

 

___

 

Baekhyun manages to set out a blanket for them to sit on, and lays a delicious spread of food for them to eat. The sun had fallen significantly by the time Baekhyun had been able to finish cooking and laying everything out, the soft orange glow of the sunset bathing the two as they ate.

 

"So, who did you have to bribe to cook all these delicious things for us?"

 

“Oh, you doubt my cooking skills?”

 

“What cooking skills? Last Junmyeon told me, you can’t even poach an egg.”

 

Zitao had to keep from grinning as he saw jealousy flash through Baekhyun’s eyes, but only for a moment before it was gone again.

 

“Junmyeon?” He asked, setting down his tray and looking at the merman inquisitively, “What’s he doing over here?”

 

Zitao is more than capable of reading in between the lines: _why is he seeing you?_

 

“He keeps getting lost looking for Yixing. You know, the _other_ merman in this area.” Zitao gives his suitor a placating smile. “Don’t tell me you’re  _jealous_?”

 

Baekhyun chokes on his sandwich as a lovely pink covers his fair cheeks. Zitao thinks he looks cute.

 

“I am _not_ jealous.”

 

“Oh, well that’s a shame. You must not be genuine with your feelings.” The merman teased, looking away as he fixed his gaze on the gleaming water. “Looks like I’ll just move onto the next suitor who’s willing to give me nice things.”

 

He hears Baekhyun getting ready to rant cutely at him, but the look he gives him cuts him off immediately.

 

It's a look that Baekhyun can only describe as confused, maybe troubled.

 

"Baekhyun," Zitao starts, voice unusually quiet, "Why are you so interested in me? Wouldn't you rather spend your time searching for treasure, or actually seeking out the company of a friendlier merperson, instead of talking to an unsociable merman?" There's no poison in his voice, just curiosity. But Baekhyun can also hear the vulnerability in the merman's voice.

 

He takes a few moments to let the words sink in, at least that's what he tells himself. He knows the  _real_ reason, but he's taking his time to put it into words.

 

After what seems like minutes, he gives Zitao a warm look, eyes filled with affection as he stares at the merman.

 

"Well, to be honest, I don't think there's any treasure in the world that could compare to you."

 

The answer seems to leave Zitao stunned, cyan eyes wide as if he's surprised to hear someone would say that to him. 

 

In his shocked stupor, Baekhyun takes note of lovely Zitao looks, the bright blue and purple scales of his tail bathed in the warm light create almost a cast of sparkles. His hair seems almost a shade of salmon when not bathed in the brighter light during the day, and the sunset's glow against his face gives makes him appear almost more ethereal than he normally does.

 

Baekhyun doesn't stop himself from leaning in, and pressing his lips against the cute pouty ones of his companion. Even more shocked, Zitao sits there and watches as Baekhyun pulls away. He doesn’t notice how his fist curls nervously into the blanket.

 

“Okay so...maybe I _am_ jealous. Because I really, really do enjoy spending time with you, Tao.” He mumbles, eyes widening in realization as he adds, “I-I hope...that was ...okay? I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have kissed-”

 

Zitao cuts him off with a kiss of his own, before he pulls away and gives the other a grin. It’s Baekhyun’s turn to look shocked.

 

“Well, if you really _do_ like me as much as you say, then I guess I should tell you that I am incredibly fond of you, you cute little sailor.”

 

Baekhyun keeps staring in shock for a few more moments before he lets out a laugh. “Thank god! I was scared that you really didn’t like me and I was _actually_ pestering you! And...I was kind of scared you’d never let me take you on a date.”

 

The merman offers him a light push to his arm.

 

“Well, now you can take me on a lot of dates. How does that sound?”

 

“I think that sounds pretty good.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Taking you on dates is gonna be a little difficult, now that I think about it."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Baekhyun shrugs. "I don't know. I'm assuming you don't want any dates having to do with the beach or the ocean?"

 

Zitao nods. "Well, you're not wrong."

 

"Sooo...how are we gonna go on other dates?"

 

"I dunno, we'll make it work. Now shut up and feed me more of that cake."

 

 

~

The End 


End file.
